Kung Fu Panda 3 : Rises of the DEVIL TIGER
by cutoje
Summary: HOW WILL PO DEFEAT THE DEVIL TIGER THAT IS IN 13 YEARS TO THE DOOMSDAY AND HE AND TIGRESS FOUND A TIGER KID AT IN FRONT AT THE GATE WILL THEY ADOPT IT OR THEY GIVE IT SOMEONE ELSE JUST READ PO x TIGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY BOYZ AND GALS I MADE MY FIRST STORY SO IF YOU WANNA FLAME OR REVIEW OR SOME THING I JUST WANNA HEAR FROM YOU GUYZ AND GALZ**, **SO HERE WE GO.**

It was a quite day to po and his teamates because they fought shen last night and the celebration they all have they day off by shifu, all the warrior slept very silent accept for to warrior po and tigress

po is having breakfast and tigress training her ass off, as po after he eats he go to trainighall and watch from the gate and looked at her reflextion of moving and hitting he remembered that she hug him and he feel her breast, he daydream until the gate slides open and make po fall on his face first, tigress was surprised and talk to him

"what are you doing at the training hall i though just ate you noodles and go back to sleep" said tigress at her normal tone

"err... i-i was just going to my room until i slipped on something and fall" po said nervously, "well then while you are down here we can spar right now" "ok feel the thunda" po said while he at his position

they spar for hours until the others came "hey guys your both having a hard time if you know what i mean" mantis said while laughing, they both stopped fighting and start running at mantis, mantis shout " hey guys a little help around here " and then they heard a loud crash and noises

shifu come in "whats all the reckage around here!" the three stopped " he started" po pointed at mantis "i dont want any who started or a ghost came and mess this place up so you three start cleaning up" "ugh... master shi-" shifu one eyebrow raise "yes panda" shifu said with a smile " err... nothing at all" the three start cleaning up

after they cleaning po want to meet with master shifu at the training hall "sooooo... whats up master shifu" po said with a big smile " im bringing the bad news" with a serious face " what is it?" po said with a serious look " ok the DEVIL TIGER IS COMING TO EARTH" with a big tone po froze and say "wait DEVIL TIGER is going from the fucking hell" " yes he is going out so i want you to train hard to your full potential to let the dragon warrior out of your body you will become the ultimate warrior" po is frozen and collapse in front of shifu " so... i got to fucking kill the mounster awesome and the other part NO...!"

**WELL THATS MY FIRST CHAPTER SOO... ITS TO SHORT ALRIGHT THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE LONG**

**CUT OJE IS OUT OOOOOOJJJJJJEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL IM BACK GUYZ AND GALS IM GONNA DO THIS LONGER THAN THE LAST TIME**

"Shut up panda" the red panda spoken "b-b-but why me?" "because you are the dragon warrior" in mad tone " panda I want you to tell the furious five about this ok, if you don't I really don't want to talk about it" po nodded and search his friends at the barrack he knocked every room still no one only just one that is tigress

Po slowly walk to the door and knocked he heard an answer "who is it?" "its me the dragon warrior that save your ass" po make a funny joke "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" tigress growled "I mean er… you save my ass" po said in shivering voice "that's more liked" tigress slide the door open at the same time when she talk

"so what that you want to talk about?" ask tigress still pissed off "you know that I was called by shifu at the training hall right?" po saying it one per word because of he scared that they gonna die by DEVIL TIGER after 13 years " yeah why?" tigress asked at her confusing face " well we gonna die after 13 years by DEVIL TIGER" po said very fast but still tigress can catch his word " really?" "YES!" as po scream because of his scared

"ok relax ok we gonna find the others, they at the village having a walk" said tigress " ok lets go" they both ran to the entrance of the jade palace, they open the door they both found a 5 year old tiger lying on the ground "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS POOR LITTLE CHILD !" tigress growl almost the whole valley heard her screaming "alright tigress try to relax ok lets bring this child into my room ok?" tigress nodded and po picked the boy up and bring into his room.

Tigress sit beside of the kid and po make his father special ingredients noodle soup " is he wake up yet?" tigress shaked her head "well he must be thirsty because of something may be he ran to the jade palace for help or maybe he got shot by a canno-" tigress closed po mouth and say " don't think about say that word to this poor child" while her eye was filled with tears but she wiped away

Many hour passed they both getting worried about the kid "oh asshole c'mon kid wake up" while shaking the kid to make him get up even tigress the hardcore master could not hold her tears and one her tear fell onto the boy face then the boy starts talking slowly " mommy….daddy.." tigress and po surprised what the kid say to them

The kid starts to sit than stand up and say " mommy daddy" and he hug them both very much "mommy I just chased by a big mean wolf with a sword and daddy you should see me kicked their butt and uppercut them all one by aone until one of them hit my back" po and tigress fully shocked hear what the kid saying to them then po saying " well done ki… I mean son" while hugging him "whats your name again son I forgot" tigress said nervously "er.. my name is oh that's right my name is CUT OJE mommy" they both saw his cloth was torn and dirty. "er… son?" said po "yes daddy" "tomorrow were going shopping with your mommy" tigress smacked his back head and cut oje only laugh very hard

**WELL THAT'S MY SECOND STORY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR FLAME OR SOMETHING ELSE OK**

**SEE YA CUT OJE IS OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK GUYZ AND GALZ HERE THE THIRD CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR FLAME OR SOMETHING OK **

**NO MORE TALKING LETS START**

**DISCLAIMER : ME (IN MY DREAMS)**

"OUCH" po said in pain "we both gonna go shopping?" tigress whisper to po ear to make sure cut oje cant hear what she said " yeah why not you always meditate and training you never have fun" po whisper to her " okay just this one time okay" po nodded "okay son follow me to the bath house" "ok daddy"

WITH TIGRESS

"oh dammit! i gonna go out there i like training and meditating but... maybe i should go out sometime than in here just like an asshole" tigress started to wal back and forth then she go to her wardrobe an pulled out a box and she openned it. it was a vest (just like her but different) it has a flower symbol and a black short ( it is short until it can saw her berry) "well that should do the trick" it was a gift from master oggway when she is still 20 years old, she unbutton her vest and threw it beside the wardrobe and pulled her pants and threw at the vest to she start to open her bandages (that hold her breast) and see her D cup breast and then she wore her blue vest and she saw at the mirror of her breast pressed to the shirt and then she wore her small black pants and almost saw her berry

BACK TO PO

" ok son wash yourself and used that soap" "ok dad" cut oje wash him self cleanly after 20 minutes "ok son you can get out now if you want to go shopping" "ok dad" and cut oje ran to po and tackled him to the ground " i won dad " with a big smile at his face "ok you got me now wear your shirt" po wiped cut oje and pointed at cut oje old dirty and ragged shirt "ok" then cut oje wear them and then they both to tigress room po knocked "yes?" tigress asked hoping it was not her friend "c'mon we gotta go now" "o-o-okay" she said while embarrassed and she got out po opened his mouth very wide while drooling

" mommy you are very beautiful" tigress blushed "w-w-wow tigress you looking on fire" the more redder her face is " okay lets go now and buy new shirt for cut oje" tigress said still blushed

then they all go to the village and they found a store its called "THE LEGENDARY KUNG FU SHIRT" the three go inside that cut oje liked "mommy i like that one" cut oje pointed to the black and red shirt with long sleeve and a long black pants that have red dragons on it " really son" po said it al most one store can hear him " oh fucking god po why did you say it out loud and lets get go and pay this shirt and get the fuck outa here" tigress said angrily

they three ran out and running to the jade palace, the villagers said " hooray to po and tigress having a birth of chiled"

after the three finally have got to the jade palace tigress got angry " WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT PO?!" " i forgot to say his real name" said po felling scared "great! now the whole valley know they think were married" "i dont know that and son here your shirt" "thanks daddy" oje took the shirt and wear it it was perfect fit

**WELL GUYZ THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 3 **

**PLEASE REVIEW OR FLAME OR SOMETHING OK**

CUT OJE IS OUT

**OOOOOOOJJJJJEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELL-O GUYZ AND GALZ IM GONNA MAKE THIS ONE MORE AWESOME SINCE NOT MANY PEOPLE VIEW MY STORY OK HERE WE GO**

**CUT OJE : IM DISCLAIMER OF DREAMWORK**

**TIGRESS : IN YOUR DREAM LIL BRO**

**CUT OJE : DAMMIT SIS**

"wow dad this is cool shirt i can wear it even training MUAY THAI" cut oje says excitedly "WAIT... WHAT" po said it surprisingly " you hear what i said dad MUAY THAI" "great son er... just one question WHAT IS MUAY THAI IT SOUNDED COOL SON" " err... dad did you hit your head or something" cut oje looking suspicious "maybe your not my dad and you not my mom" oje pointed at tigress and po " er... son dont get to stress out" po saying nervously "see i know your not my dad i can see your guilty face im OUTTA HERE ASSHOLES!" cut oje growled

cut oje ran outside the jade palace and through the crowd that are waiting answer from po and tigress that they think they had some son, cut oje keep running letting tears out of his eye and ran to the woods and he made up another bandit that is crocodile bandits cut oje scream let po and tigress hear cut oje screaming

they both started running to the crowds and then to the woods they both saw cut oje fighting, "im gonna kill you little kid" the crocodile take an axe and swung to cut oje but cut oje dodge and he kick the wooden handle of the axe and broke it into four pieces and then cut oje knee its member and the crocodile screame in pain that his ball was kicked "i want that fucking kid die" the other crocodile started swung the sword and cut oje blocked it with his hand at the handle and elbow it at the crocodile back skull make him unconscious and then the other crocodile threw his spear at cut oje but he hold it and threw it back targeted at his heart "do you surrender bitch" cut oje with a big tone "okay i surrender take me to jail or something i give up" "thats what i though" then cut oje heard a clap from behind the big rock then he saw it was tigress and po

"oh its you guys you make me scared" startled cut oje "that was awesome cut" po praising him "thanks po that was muay thai" "er.. cut where were you come from" tigress said "i dont remember that i was hit hard from my back head" "okay..." poin confusing tone

"he came from me!" a figure talked " who goes there" po getting into his stance" "im his father nero oje" "okay... he is really your father cut" cut oje think very hard and he remember now "yes he is my father" he run and hug nero oje "your not hugging to cherry" nero pointed to tigress "wha? me? no?no?no?" tigress shake her head " you dont remember me? oh.. wait yeah your mother was totally hate you that she send you to bau gu orphanage" tigress ready to kill nero but she hold it "oh cherry oje you really dont want to your own father right. cmon lets go" tigress noded an join nero "dont you want to go to panda " nero said "okay what could go wrong"

**OMG! CUT OJE FOUND OUT PO IS NOT HIS REAL FATHER AND THEN HE FOUND IT, AND TIGRESS IS HIS LONG LOST SISTER?**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR FLAME OR SOMETHING I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS OK**

**CUT OJE IS OUT **

**OOOOOOOJJJJJJJEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI THERE GUYZ AND GALZ IM BACK AND IM GETTING BETTER AT WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE OF newguy100 HE TELL ME THAT I SHOULD LOOK BACK FROM THE TOP TO THE GROUND **

**OK BACK TO THE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER : IF I OWN IT I WOULD NOT WROTE THIS STORY I WOULD MAKE THIS STORY INTO A MOVIE**

The four walked through the woods until they found a valley its called THE VALLEY OF GOODS, the four walked inside the gate they found someone raping a rhino having sex with a female tiger beside the gate "er... nero i think this city is not full of good people its full of bad people" tigress said with her closed by po "yes this city is full of evil people cherry, it was from our great great ancestor they used to rape beautiful female and stole goods as many as they want until now only your mother was she was a nice hot smoking female tiger until she turned into good people, we dont accept good people here, if we find someone here be good helping others even you cherry oh and you son" nero said with a flashback "are you a good people panda" nero pointed with his sword "me? nah pft... i killed many people before and raped many hot girls out there" po said it with calm voice "really?" nero said in confusingly while putting his sword "yeah really if you dont trust me i can show you..." po cover his mouth when he said if you dont trust me i can show you "okay panda come on with me" nero smile "er... okay" "cherry you can go at your real home at there" he pointed at the big house "okay... dad" nero gave tigress the key and tigress walked to the big house

"okay panda just you and me eh" nero smiled "er... yeah you bet" "lets have some fun at this" nero pointed at the DARK FUCKERS CLUB nero smile wildly "er... okay" po said it with grinning

they both started to walk to that club and enter it "OH MY FUCKING GOD" po jaws dropped and drooled that many beautiful hot fucking girls stripping with their c cup size boob "you like it dont you" nero said "i super like it but..." po had many think what will tigress do to him if he fucked somebody else "but what?" nero said with confusion "i have really liked someone and i wanna fuck her right now" po said it screaming at nero face "oh really then who is it?" nero really want to know that he want to gangbang with po "er... its..." po said it nervously "spit it out panda" nero wanted to really know " its your DAUGHTER" as po shouted and still afraid that nero want him killed him "okay" "WHAT?!" po said it in confusing tone "you heard me okay" "soo... im okay to do it with your daughter" po asked him " hell yeah this is valley of goods if i say no thats mean im a good father and a good father i mean i will kicked out of here and no money you idiot"

"then alright lets go to your home" po said excitingly and plus scared "oh one more thing panda if you take away my deal that you fucking my daughter i gonna kick your ass" nero said fiercely at po face "wait what? what deal" po said confusingly "thats the rule of valley of goods if you want to make a deal just keep the fuck up, now lets go to your and cherry room" nero forcely po to do it if not well he has a doom

po and nero finally reach nero home and tigress is medicating at the living room and she said "oh hi po and ... dad" while closing her eyes "hi cherry i had a surprise for you" nero said "what is it-" after she open her eyes she saw a big rock(it sizes just like and ipad) hit her hard until she fainted po eyes is wide open"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO MAN!" then nero throw the big rock on his head and then nero drag them both and a help from cut and then they throw at one room one bed one window one candle and one door (that only can open from outside)

nero shouted "if you panda dont fuck my sweet cherry oje you will die panda mwahahahaha" evil laugh come out nero

**OH NO PO HAS TO FUCK TIGRESS IF DONT HE WILL DIE**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR FLAME OR SOMETHING ELSE OK**

**OJE IS OUT**

**OOOOOOOOJJJJEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
